A Date in the Darkness
by BlackLolitarose
Summary: Two people who just happen to be in the dark realm together: Riku and Aqua. When Riku a stranger to Aqua tries to ask her out, she has no idea why. She rejects him, but soon realizes that love at first sight is a powerful thing...


Somewhere within the dark realm, there is a long, winding path. The path for those who have lost their way. They go there in hopes that they'll find their way out, and escape the darkness.

Along this path walked a girl with shining blue hair.

Aqua.

Another one who had been lost in the darkness.

And walking a short ways behind her was a man wearing a black coat. His hood was down, and his silver hair swayed in the wind.

Riku.

Could the meeting of these two be a coincidence? Probably not...

"Why are you following me?"

"What? I just happen to be going this way."

"Well then please don't walk so close behind. It's.. aggrivating."

"Your polite speech is what's aggrivating."

Aqua stopped suddenly and turned around, her eyes filled with anger.

"What's your problem? Did I do something to offend you? I should be the one who's offended!"

"Hey, no need to get so angry. Just messing around."

She snorted and turned away.

They both continued walking in silence, Riku a few feet behind the blue-haired girl.

"What's your name anyway?" Riku asked.  
She stopped walking again.

"Aqua".

"Aqua,"he muttered to himself, as if to memorize it.

"Hey Aqua,"he said louder,"how about going on a date sometime?"

"What!"

She spun around.

"I'm stuck down down here in the darkness with nowhere to go", she hissed. "I have no idea who you even are, and you think I'm in the mood to go on a DATE!"

She breathed in and out slowly to calm herself.

"Go away, and leave me alone."

"But.. Why don't we stick together? You're lost, I'm lost... We could help eachother out."

"Ugh. You disgust me. Leave me alone."

She started walking a different direction, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"What? That you disgust me? Oh please. It's obvious what you're after. Do you think I'm some kind of imbecile? I've met men like you before. Just stay away from me, or I will be forced to hurt you."

He sighed.

"I think we started off wrong...Look, I'm sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I guess I just didn't know what to say. That kind of thing always seemed to work for Axel..."

He looked at her with genuine apology in his eyes. She could tell.

Riku let go of her arm gently.

"Let me start over. Please. My name is Riku."

"Okay... It's nice to meet you, I suppose... But... why did you suddenly follow me? I don't get it. If you're not looking for what I thought you were... What do you want?"

Riku gave an aggrivated sigh as he turned around. He almost looked embarrassed as he scratched his head. After a minute he turned back to her, still unsure of what to say.

"I... saw you... Yesterday. I saw you sitting by yourself by the beach, and I wanted to approach you, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help you, I guess... "

Aqua looked confused. She didn't know what to say to that.

"I.. uh...," he continued.

Suddenly he looked up with more determination.

"You're lonely aren't you? You said you were lost."

"Well, why else would I decide to stay here if I didn't know the way out! Yes, I'm lost. And well... I'm not sure what to say about your first question..."

She shook her head in defiance.

"Why whould it matter to you anyway!"

"Because it does! I can't explain it.."  
"I told you to leave me alone, alright? I don't need this!"  
She started walking away swiftly, her fists clenched in anger.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He started walking after her.

"Stop following me!"she shouted.

She started running.

Riku began chasing her.

"Did your friends leave you hear!" He shouted after her.

"Go away!"

"NO!"  
She felt something grab her from behind. Aqua struggled, but his grip around her waste was too strong.

"No!"She screamed. "Let me go!"  
But he just held on tighter.

Her protests began to die down. She felt so weak..

His arms, instead of chaining her, were cradling her. Protecting her.

"Let me..."she gasped."Let me go..."

Tears filled her eyes, but not because he was hurting her.

"Why would you care about me? I don't understand it.."

"I don't know... I don't know okay! I just...When I saw you there, out of nowhere, you looked so beautiful to me. And then, when you started crying, I couldn't help but want to protect you. I started following you, and seemed to learn so much about you just from that. And finally, I got up the courage to follow close behind you."

"I didn't know what to say to you," he laughed. "I'd never tried hitting on anyone before. So, I just thought of what Axel would do in that situation..."

"And now what?" She asked, the tears still coming.

"And now... after I've finally spoken to you... I know. I want to be with you, and nothing's going to change that."  
"You're such a fool," she spat. "I know better than to trust you."  
He turned her, and made her look at him.

"Stop it..."he whispered. "We both know that's not what you really want to say. Stop it."

The second she looked into his eyes, she could tell he wasn't lying. He really did love her, even though they'd only just met.

So many emotions began building up in her.

But she shook her head.

"No! I can't...I can't..."

She nearly choked on her words.

"Why? Why can't you!"

"Because, if I try to trust you.. If I let myself get close to you... You'll only leave me like they did! You'll.. leave me.."she sobbed.

She wanted to say it so it'd be enough. But when it came out, it only sounded like a weak excuse. One that wouldn't matter in a moment.

He held her tighter.

"I won't leave you. I promise, I'll never leave you."

He brushed a tear out of her eye, and started to lean in.

"No... wait..,"she pleaded as she began to blush uncontrollably.

"It's ok to feel weak", he murmered."Because I'll protect you."

Their faces became so close that their breathe began to meld together.

She started to say no again untill he pressed his lips against her's, silencing her.

They kissed.

And couldn't stop, no matter how hard they tried.

A few minutes later, he drew away.

They were both sweating slightly from the heat.

Aqua wasn't sure about her feelings for him yet. But she knew she would probably fall for him. If they spent just a little time together. And she could tell that his feelings weren't a lie. Even though it was crazy for him to love her after just meeting her.

_"How could I love someone after just meeting them?" she thought to herself._

_"I guess that's something you can't control..."_

Riku brushed the hair out of her face.

"Now, how about that date?"


End file.
